Challenge
Challenge levels are additional non-Story, non-Event content. Many Challenge levels cost no Energy and either can only be completed once or require tickets instead. Tickets are earned automatically every day or week. The Pinnacle Unlocks at Level 14. Does not cost any or tickets to challenge, but each floor can only be completed once. Defeat predetermined enemy teams. There are 4 Phases with 15 floors each. Earn rewards for completing each floor, additional rewards every 5 floors, and a grand prize for completing an entire Phase. Party buffs can be earned by meeting specific criteria for each floor. See The Pinnacle for more detailed information. Treasure Hunt Unlocks at Level 10. Additional difficulty levels are unlocked with Void Agent Levels. The only challenge level that costs , Treasure Hunt is the primary place for players to find equipment, Potions, and Secret Notes. See Treasure Hunt for more detailed information. Void Expedition Unlocks at Level 35. Requires 1 to enter; get 2 tickets every Monday and Thursday at 1200 UTC, maximum 2 tickets. A gauntlet-style challenge using 6 or more sets of main and support characters to defeat up to 8 floors of enemies. HP is not healed between floors, but players receive Buff cards when starting the expedition and after completing every floor. Buff cards provide beneficial effects to the player for a battle, but use too many and you can't use more later. There are also Buff cards that provide detrimental effects to the player but grant Difficulty Points; when a player has accumulated enough Difficulty Points, they receive additional rewards. See Void Expedition for more detailed information. Golden Storm Unlocks at Level 16. Requires 1 to enter. Defeat 3 passive Cleaning Robots within 5 rounds to earn coins. Every 5 Void Agent Levels increases the difficulty and coin reward of the Golden Storm level. See Golden Storm for more detailed information. Void Trial Unlocks at Level 18. Does not cost any or tickets to challenge. Use premade teams to complete challenges. Complete all challenges within a trial with 3 stars to earn one-time rewards. Trials unlock by completing Story chapters. See Void Trial for more detailed information. Void Agency Unlocks at Level 20. Send characters to perform miscellaneous tasks and earn Coin, Energy, Guild Popularity, and other items. Each mission takes a set amount of time to complete and may require specific characters in order to undertake. See Void Agency for more detailed information. Mirage Unlocks at Level 23. Requires 1 ; earn 3 Prisms each day, any unused are lost. Defeat other players' AI-controlled teams to earn victory points. Consecutive victories award cumulative victory points, up to 5 consecutive victories. Each loss resets your streak. Earn rewards for the first 5 victories each week, as well as your placement at the end of the week. See Mirage for more detailed information. Decrepit Dream Unlocks at Level 26. Requires 1 ; earn 6 tickets every Monday and Thursday, any unused are lost. Compete against other players to deal damage against passive targets. Each attempt costs 1 ticket. Earn rewards based on total damage dealt, placement in your subgroup of players each round, and total performance after 8 rounds (4 weeks) of competition. See Decrepit Dream for more detailed information. Burst Link Unlocks at Level 28. Requires 1 ; earn 2 tickets each week, maximum 10 tickets. Real-time PVP using randomly-drafted preset characters. Create a team of characters from a random selection and battle against other players' teams. Use the same team until you achieve 5 victories or 3 losses. Rewards Fragment - Origin and Donut. See Burst Link for more detailed information. Uncharted Void Unlocks at Level 30. Requires 1 ; get 3 tickets each week on Monday at 1200 UTC, maximum 6 tickets. Form 3-player teams with friends, guild members, or random players to challenge bosses together. Each player contributes 1 main and 1 support character. Rewards Secret Notes and Equipment Boxes. See Uncharted Void for more detailed information. Breaking Event Unlocks at Level 32. Requires 1 ; earn 3 tickets each day, any unused are lost. Randomly trigger Breaking Events after completing any quest that costs Energy. Breaking Events are shared with and received from Friends and your Guild. There are 3 types of Breaking Events: * Character EXP UP - earn Donuts * Raining Money - earn Coins * Impression Weapon Enhance UP See Breaking Event for more detailed information. Pandemonium Unlocks at Level 45. Requires 1 to enter; get 1 ticket every Monday and Friday at 1200 UTC, maximum 2 tickets. An ironman-style dungeon exploration challenge. Explore a randomly generated dungeon, defeat monsters and traps, and find treasure. Completing it earns items related to enhancing Impression Weapons. See Pandemonium for more detailed information. Category:Gameplay